


Understanding

by Spacecadet72



Series: We've Got It Pretty Good Here [1]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle gets a visit from a former Star Spangled Man with a Plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> This is the crossover crack!ship of Steve Rogers and Disney Princess Belle. Set Post-Avengers, but Pre-BatB.

Steve Rogers parked his motorcycle in front of the small bookstore, smiling slightly as he glanced up at the bright blue sign hanging above the shop. Between The Covers had become a regular haunt for the former Star Spangled Man With a Plan, and while he liked books, it had little to do with the store’s merchandise.  
     

The small bell above the door rang delicately as he walked inside. A young, pretty brunette woman looked up from the book she was reading at the front counter, her face breaking out into a smile. “Steve!” she exclaimed, rushing around the counter to give him a hug in greeting. “It’s been a while. Am I right in assuming this is more than just a social call?”  
     

Steve smiled as he pulled back. “I’m afraid I need to use your superior research skills, Belle.”  
     

Belle nodded. “You know the drill.” she replied with a grin as she led Steve to the small office at the back. It was where they did most of their research, and while a laptop sat open on her desk, she still preferred to rely on the books stacked all over the cozy office.  
     

Steve explained his problem-the usual madman terrorizing the city, this one with a penchant for riddles-and accepted the books she offered him. She grabbed a stack for herself and they began reading in companionable silence.  
      

Several minutes later, Belle looked up from her book, glancing at him quickly. “I’m always surprised when you come to me for help.” she commented softly, her tone deceptively light. “I’m sure Stark or SHIELD could get you the information you need.”  
      

Steve hesitated. She was right. “Tony doesn’t understand what it’s like. No one does.”  
     

Belle nodded. They had both adjusted fairly well to this strange time, but suddenly finding oneself in a new time was a situation neither had been prepared for. She had found him shortly after arriving, and that commonality had been the starting point for their friendship. Their similar dispositions and fondness for each other kept their friendship going strong after all this time.  
     

Belle smiled, moving her hand to place it gently on his arm. “Well, I’m glad I can be of assistance.” she said warmly before removing her hand and returning her attention to her book. Steve smiled back, returning to his own book, grateful for the friendship of woman in front of him.


End file.
